Confessions & A Building Friendship
by DoodleTaffy
Summary: Ziva has a problem and needs to console with someone, a very special friend. They both need this now. This is Friendship and NO ROMANCE! This is also my first AgnstHurtComfort story.Oh,nd by the way folksthis is a Oneshot!


A/N: These Charactes DON'T belong to them. I just think they look very pretty-so I dole with them for a bith then put them back.I'm a good girl, I promise.:This is my 2nd Agnst story. Please review and I'll take critism.Thanks!-Bye!

It was 8:15 on a Friday night and Anthony DiNozzo had the weekend off from NCIS, it was going to be good weekend he could tell already. Anthony DiNozzo had just sat down with a large bowl of popcorn and was about to play (for the third time) "Blades of Glory", his new favorite movie. (_If you couldn't tell.)_

He was just about to press 'Play' when a small knock at the door stopped him. He opened it.

There was his strong, beautiful, young partner; Ziva David standing there with a tear- streaked face and more welling up in her almond coloured eyes. Seeing her in such a stated startled him.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

A faint almost undetectable noise could be heard from her.

"I'm so sorry Tony." She pronounced as she stumbled in to the room. While doing so she handed him a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, "I'm so so sorry." She repeated as she flopped on the couch. 'She is twilightly' thought Tony as he rushed to her to catch her fall. He held her there while she sobbed. He opened the note as she wept. It read: '_Tony, what I am about to tell you is very sacred. Do not repeat a single word. I love you and I am sorry that I fill you with this burden; you are the only one who I can properly confide to. I love you Tony, you are like a brother to me. Thank you in advance. I will be here for a shoulder to cry on later in life when/if you need me._'

He held her more until she finally calmed down. The DVD screensaver had started and Tony turned off his television, whatever it was that Ziva was going to reveal to him it was _way_ more important than any movie.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and began.

"Tony, I love you."

He was a bit surprised by this but still let her continue.

"I have some important, tragic news to tell you." This really got his attention.

"Okay Ziva, what is it? It's okay you can tell me, I promise I won't tell a soul. But- before you began, I love you too, but only as a brother and sister love, nothing more."

"I know, Tony, my news is not at all related to you. I just, I just," She busted out crying.

"Ziva, Ziva, it's okay, I'm here. What's the matter?"

"Um, okay Tony, um. Well, Tony you see, I um, I have lost a child." She was looking directly at him but look downwards at the pillow their hands where on. Anthony was completely blown away by this news.

He choked and gawked over it, then finally managed to say something.

"What?!" He held on to every lingering word and then- this. _'Whoa, wow, how am__** I **__going to handle this???' _His eyes got real large- "Who is the father?" He asked her but after seeing the look on her face he turned from alarm to sincere. She was starting to tear up again.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva-listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Listen, I won't say anything from now on unless you want me to. I will just let you tell your story okay."

She nodded. He took her hands and hugged her. Anthony sighed after that. So did she. Then she tried again.

"Well, um, you see- I'm engaged, Joshua Promitor-he's a soldier stationed on the Pakistan border; patrolling all that comes and goes through to Afghanistan. It's his child, he knew of him, and of the miscarriage. His name is, or was, Milaca Abraham. We love him very much, we know we would make great parents; he wasn't planned, but still. Once we found out, we were reluctant at first, but just the sight or thought of something as wonderful as yourself bringing in a new life to this world, to experience it all-is overwhelming, and I couldn't bring myself to kill this innocent life. And yet it died anyway. I was three months in when the problems occurred."

"What?!?" He asked again in amazement. His eyes searched her up and down, "you!?"

A small smile emerged from the corners of her mouth, which made him smile. It hurt Anthony that his good friend was dealing with such a catastrophe.

"Yea, I know, the doctor said I was a 'late bloomer', but we know he was there. We had at least 5 ultrasounds in the first two months, we weren't sure at first, he was so small. I don't know, I guess, maybe it was my diet or something. The doctor said he wasn't getting enough protein. Gibbs and the Director knew I was pregnant; I was not about to put Milaca's life in danger from my own mistake." Her words were slow and distant.

She started crying again and buried herself in to him, furiously punching the couch. He just hugged her warmly.

" Shhh, Shh, Ziva it's not your fault- you did nothing wrong. Maybe, maybe Yahweh does not want you to have children yet." _'Tony, you did good man, quick thinking there.' _He complimented himself-remembering her Jewish faith. He wasn't boastful though his little voice inside his head would kill him.

"Yes, Tony perhaps that is it."

She started speaking still washed with tears and snot, neither cared.

"Tony, you've lost someone you've loved before-how do you cope?"

"Well, Ziva, everyone copes differently. Just do what works. For me I just shut myself in and hit the bottle, don't recoomend it. I also talked, a lot –prayed I guess, to the ones I loved, in Heaven, I know they are there. All the time, in my head or out loud, I like out loud the most, because, you know it's like they are actually there."

"Yes, I see. I will try to do that, but how do you talk to someone you've never met before?"

"Well, ugh, did you talk to him when he was still in you, tell him stories, sing to him?"

"Yes, yes I did. I can do that then Tony, I can." She said with a bright teary smile on her face.

"Thank- you Tony." Ziva hugged him greatly.

He looked at her quite seriously afterwards. _'Gosh, how did I not know of her pregnancy?'_ He had realized now that she was rounder and slower, carefully too at work. But the one thing that stuck out in his head was how _pale _she was.

"What?"

"Um, I was just wondering, how much have you eaten today? Or the past week?" He scratched his neck. "It's just that you look quite pale and thin, Ziva I don't want you to harm yourself because of this."

"I know Tony, but, well-."She took off her sweater jacket; revealing her torture. All over her arms were cuts. There were three that stood out though, two on her right arm and one on her left. The two on her right spelled 'hate' and 'why'. The one on her left arm spelt 'love'.

"Oh, God, Ziva." He spoke under his breath. He sat there for a few seconds just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of shown you- I was caught up in confiding to you, and well I guess I just forgot, your not my therapist." She said slapping her thigh, then quickly put her sweater back on.

"Yes, I said _therapist_ Tony. I've been seeing one for the past four years. My childhood since age twelve was so brrr she pressed lips together and ran her hand through her hair. "Hectic, crazy, wild-not for a twelve year old, that's for sure. I mean, I know everyone has a dysfunctional family at some point you break. Your family does, even if you seem to have the 'perfect family' she said with quotation fingers. You will reach your busting point. Well, let's just say ours was quite often. That and Moussad. I grew up way too fast. I had to tell somebody, as soon as I was settled here I started hunting for one and technically interviewing each therapist to see which one could help me the most. Yea, my therapist says I've suffered from a traumatic loss-well duh! And she just told me to talk about it-.. how was I supposed to talk about it?? That woman is out of her mind! I was in such shock for the first weeks afterwards that I never found time to come to her and I took out my confusion and anger out on myself. Doesn't seem like me- but I wasn't in my right mind. Drew- that's Joshua's middle name-doesn't know of.. the cuts." Ziva finished bluntly and was blank.

"Wow. Well, do you want to talk about anymore-"No, I do, but nothing traumatic."

"Okay then. Gosh, I'm cold. You?"

Yea, I am. Ziva said pulling her coat around her more tightly. It was early November and winter was coming hard and soon

Tony got up to turn up the heater. "Hey Z, are you hungry? Cause you know I have some Clam Chowder on the stone if you want some."

"Yes, I would like some thank-you." She replied as she followed him into the kitchen.

Eating Clam Chowder and talking of their colleges at NCIS, and some new businesses in town; along with watching 'Blades Of Glory' and 'The ComeBack' consumed the next five hours. Before the first half of 'Blades Of Glory' was finished they had laughed their heads off so hard that both had completely forgotten about Ziva's true reason for the visit.

It was into the wee hours of the morn when they're movie escapade ended.

As Ziva was getting ready to leave Tony asked her to drive her home. She agreed saying she had had a long, eventful night with him and it wouldn't hurt to see him some more. She had thanked Anthony numerous times for being so polite and generous.

When she left she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Bye Tony, Love you. See you Monday!" Ziva announced in that strong confident voice Anthony was used to. Thank-you again she said sash-swaying from side to side to return another hug.


End file.
